Sakura's Dream
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis yang tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Bagaimana rasanya menjalin kasih bersama lawan jenis dan berpacaran layaknya remaja pada umumnya. Namun kali ini ia berharap akan ada sosok pangeran berkuda putih yg menjadi kekasihnya. Maka dari itu Sakura pun mengutarakan keinginannya saat bintang jatuh. / Oneshot/ for Kuroda Yue/ HBD! Mind to Rnr?


**Sakura's Dream**

**By Ryuhara T Ryouta**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Fict for Kuroda Michiyo..**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birthday.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini sedang diadakan festival kembang api di Konoha untuk memperingati hari kelahiran kota tersebut. Disudut-sudut kota dan diberbagai tempat terdapat berbagai macam arena-arena hiburan seperti pasar malam, perayaan kembang api dan hal lainnya yang membuat kota itu tampak begitu ramai di malam hari.

Tiga pasang muda mudi yang tak lain terdiri dari Yamanaka Ino, Shimura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata Hyuga dan Sakura Haruno serta Rei Gaara tampak berjalan bersama untuk menikmati malam-malam indah di tempa tinggal mereka. Mereka semua merupakan sepasang kekasih, kecuali Sakura dan Gaara. Hanya Sakura saja yang sebenarnya tidak memiliki pacar saat ini. Ia selalu berharap akan ada pangeran berkuda putih yang datang padanya dan melamarnya di kemudian hari serta hidup bahagia layaknya cerita dalam dongeng. Tapi semua itu hanyalah hal yang mustahil. Ia sebenarnya iri bahkan sangat iri pada sahabat-sahabat perempuannya yang kini sudah memiliki tambatan hati mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan dia? Jangankan memiliki tambatan hati sendiri lelaki yang mendekatinya saja tidak ada.

Miris memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Sebenarnya ia gadis yang baik hati, memiliki prestasi yang baik di sekolah, semua guru sayang padanya, bahkan Sakura juga sudah 2 tahun berturut-turut menjadi siswi teladan. Tapi, itu semua tidak menjamin akan membuat para kaum adam jatuh cinta padanya dan memintanya menjadi kekasih mereka. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang salah darinya. Yang pasti hingga detik ia bernafas sekarang belum ada satu pun yang mendekatinya apalagi sampai menyatakan cinta padanya. Oke, jangan tertawakan Sakura itu adalah garis takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Dan ia, sebagai hamba-Nya hanya bisa menerima dengan suka rela tanpa harus banyak protes.

Dan lihat saja sekarang, ia mengajak sepupunya Rei Gaara yang baru saja tiba di Jepang setelah 3 tahun menyelesaikan pendidikan SMA-nya di Paris hanya untuk menemaninya jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya karena hanya dia yang tak memiliki pasangan.

"Kyaaa... banyak sekali wahana disini. Sai-_kun,_ ayo kita coba bermain bianglala." Ino menarik kekasihnya ke arah antrian muda-mudi yang akan naik bianglala.

Lalu, setelah dua orang itu pergi kini giliran Naruto yang berteriak heboh begitu melihat kedai ramen yang sedang mengadakan diskon besar-besaran beserta sejenis lomba makan ramen tercepat dengan porsi jumbo. Dan bagi yang menang akan mendapatkan kupon makan ramen gratis selama seminggu di kedai itu.

"Hinata.. ayo temani aku kesana! Aku ingin mencoba ramen itu dan sekaligus memenangkan lombanya. Kan lumayan bisa menghemat uang sakuku selama seminggu untuk makan ramen. Hehehe.."

"Ah..i-iya Na-Naruto-_kun_."

Lagi-lagi dua orang dari teman mereka melarikan diri dengan pasangan mereka. Kini, tinggal Sakura dan Gaara.

"A-ano, Gaara_-kun_ kau mau bermain apa? Atau kita makan dulu jika kau lapar?" Tanya Sakura dengan gugup. Padahal lelaki di sebelahnya ini adalah sepupunya sendiri kenapa ia menjadi salah tingkah seperti itu?

"Hn. Bagaimana jika kita makan saja dulu? Kebetulan aku belum makan malam." Tawar Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk gugup. Mungkin inilah salah satu penyebab banyak lelaki yang enggan jika berdekatan dengan Sakura. Karena gadis itu selalu gugup dan sulit mengendalikan rona merah di wajahnya. Lihat saja sekarang entah ada badai apa, Sakura memegangi debaran di dadanya yang terasa cepat.

"Kami-_sama_, aku ini kenapa? Gaara_-kun_ itu sepupuku. Ingat, dia sepupuku! Ingat Sakura." Bisiknya dalam hati.

Setalah itu mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kedai yang menjual makanan tradisional Jepang. Suasana di dalam kedai itu cukup ramai. Banyak para muda-mudi maupun keluarga dan anak-anak yang menikmati makan malam mereka di sana. Apalagi dekorasi kedai ini cukup sederhana dan sangat kental akan budaya Jepang. Sakura mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Ia dan Gaara duduk saling berhadap-hadapan. Gaara memesan sukiyaki sedangkan Sakura sendiri memesan sushi dan mochi untuk makanan penutupnya.

Sembari menunggu pesanan mereka sedang dibuat, Sakura menoleh ke jendela yang terbuka di sebelah kanannya. Dapat ia saksikan dari sini banyak sekali para remaja seusianya yang sedang memadu kasih di luar sana. Kapan? Kapan ia bisa menikmati itu? Saat-saat ia dan kekasihnya berdua, memandangi bintang, saling bergandengan tangan dan berbagi kehangatan. Pasti sangat mengasyikkan dan membuatnya bahagia.

Sakura menatap Gaara yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Yah.. bahkan sepupunya yang sedingin es ini juga sudah memiliki seorang kekasih. Karena alasan itulah Gaara pulang ke Jepang. Ia mengajak ketemuan kekasihnya itu sekarang. Ingat itu sekarang! Dan rasanya setelah ini Sakura akan kembali sendiri. Sendiri bersama bayangannya dan sinar rembulan yang ikut menyaksikan kesepiannya. Ah.. mirisnya kau Sakura.

Kring!

Lonceng yang sengaja diletakkan di pintu masuk berbunyi dan menandakan kedatangan tamu baru. Seorang gadis bersurai cokelat pendek mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. Begitu ia melihat sosok pemuda tampan yang sedang makan malam bersama gadis merah muda yang ia ketahui sebagai sepupu dari kekasihnya, Matsuri segera berjalan ke arah mereka dan melambaikan tangannya dengan riang.

"Gaara-_kun_.. Sakura-_chan."_ Ujarnya menyapa.

Dan membuat Sakura kembali pada rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Sendiri dan menatap teman-teman dan saudaranya bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing.

**-o0o-**

Kini hari sudah beranjak menjadi tengah malam. Arena festival menjadi semakin ramai karena para penduduk yang berdatangan sibuk untuk melihat peluncuran kembang api dari tengah-tengah kota Konoha. Sakura berdiri di dekat jembatan di atas sebuah kolam ikan kecil di taman kota. Ia merapatkan mantel yang ia gunakan untuk mengusir rasa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya dan menatap langit dengan tatapan berharap.

"Kami-_sama_, sampai kapan Kau akan membiarkanku terus begini? Apakah Kau tidak kasihan melihat hamba-Mu yang berdiri sendiri disini dan tidak memiliki seorang pendamping pun? Aku mohon berikan aku sosok pangeran yang selama ini aku impikan. Walaupun hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin bisa bersamanya." Doa Sakura dalam hati.

Ia menatap langit yang menampilkan taburan bintang yang begitu banyak dan berkilau-kilau bak mutiara di dasar lautan. Sembari mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, Sakura menutup kedua matanya dan memanjatkan sekali lagi keinginannya dalam hati.

"_Aku ingin bertemu dengan kekasihku."_

Sing!

Sebuah bintang jatuh tampak lalu dihadapan Sakura. Gadis itu membuka matanya dan melihat bintang jatuh itu tampak begitu cantik dan memukau. Tak lama setelah itu, pesta kembang api pun dilaksanakan. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.00 dan mengartikan bahwa sudah 110 tahun kota Konoha berdiri.

**-o0o-**

Sakura masih berada di posisinya sekarang, teman-temannya yang lain sudah menghubunginya dan menanyakan keberadaan gadis merah muda itu. Namun Sakura mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berada disuatu tempat yang ia yakini sebagai tempat ia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya nanti. Dan ia juga menyuruh teman-temannya itu untuk pulang duluan.

Di lain tempat tampak seorang pemuda _raven_ yang menguap pelan dan melihat ke arah orang tuanya dan kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan relasi bisnis mereka. Mata _onyx_-nya memandang ke arah taman kota yang tampak begitu riuh dengan suasana pergantian tanggal menuju hari ulang tahun kota kelahirannya itu. Apalagi langit-langit malam tampak begitu silau dengan taburan kembang api di atas sana. Sasuke mendengus sebal. Sedari tadi, ia hanya seperti pajangan di sini. Mengikuti kemauan keluarganya untuk makan malam bersama di restoran relasi bisnis ayahnya yang baru saja resmi dibuka seminggu yang lalu. Dan sekarang ia tak punya lawan bicara untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk permisi sebentar. Mungkin berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk mencari angin tidak masalah.

**-o0o-**

Sakura sudah menghitung muncur selama lima menit. Ia memasang _timer_ di _handphone-_nya dan menunggu kedatangan si pangeran yang akan dikirimkan oleh Kami-_sama _kepadanya. Kata kakaknya sih, Haruno Sasori yang tampan itu,

"_Jika kamu ingin harapanmu dikabulkan, berdoa 'lah dengan khusyuk saat tengah malam tiba. Tangkupkan kedua tanganmu di depan dada, pejamkan mata dengan tenang dan sebutkanlah keinginanmu dalam hati. Lalu, jika setelah kamu membuka mata terlihat bintang jatuh, ucapkan sekali lagi impianmu. Dan tunggu 5 menit setelah itu. Kami-sama pasti akan mengabulkan doamu secara langsung."_

Ini sudah memakan waktu 3 menit 20 detik dan tidak ada tanda-tanda siapapun itu sosok kekasih Sakura yang sedang ia nantikan. Sakura menguap lebar. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas jembatan kecil itu dan terus menerus memperhatikan_ timer_ yang bergerak mundur di ponselnya.

"Ayolah.. kumohon datanglah! Aku sangat mengharapkanmu."

Sasuke melihat sebuah kolam kecil yang tampak begitu tenang di tengah-tengah taman tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Entah ada firasat apa tapi sepertinya ada yang memanggil hatinya agar ia berjalan ke arah sana. Sebenarnya ia sempat ragu. Apalagi sekarang sudah tengah malam. Pelepasan kembang api sudah berakhir dan orang-orang pun juga sudah ingin pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Namun, untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya ia berjalan ke arah kolam itu. Dapat ia lihat sesosok gadis yang tampak menguap dan sesekali melirik ke arah ponselnya.

Apakah itu seorang manusia? Jika iya, kenapa malam-malam ada di tempat seperti ini? Sendirian pula. Atau.. jangan-jangan dia adalah hantu? Sasuke mendengus geli. Mana ada hantu yang memegang ponsel. Hantu zaman modern heh?

Sakura menatap layar ponselnya yang kini menunjukkan menit ke 4 dan detik ke 48. Jika dalam 12 detik si pangeran yang diturunkan Kami-_sama _tak kunjung datang juga, mungkin Sakura akan membungkam mulut Sasori karena telah membohongi dirinya.

**1**

**2**

**3**

**4**

**5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**9**

**10**

**11**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Tittt...titt...tit...!

Alarm _timer_ berbunyi begitu kencang. Membuat Sakura terbangun dari tidur sejenaknya dan begitu melihat waktu 5 menit telah berlalu dan dihadapannya kini terlihat pemuda yang sangat tampan, ia berlonjak kegirangan.

"Kyaaaa... doaku dikabulkan. Terima kasih Kami-_sama._ Kau telah menganugerahkan pangeran seperti yang aku minta." Sakura memanjatkan doa terburu-buru.

Ia segera bangkit dari posisi sebelumnya yang duduk jongkok di pinggir jembatan dan merapikan roknya yang sedikit kotor.

"Hn? Kau kenapa?"

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya sebelah. Ia memandang gadis merah muda di hadapannya ini sedikit intens. Rambutnya merah muda sebahu, bola matanya berwarna hijau _emerald,_ hidungnya kecil namun mancung, dan bibirnya berukuran mungil dan tipis. Tinggi tubuhnya juga lumayan, kulitnya mulus dan dadanya sedikit berisi (?) Sasuke mengenyahkan fikiran negatifnya.

Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas. Apakah lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya ini setampan pemuda yang berada di depannya sekarang? dengan wajah datar, kulit putih, hidung mancung, sepasang mata _onyx_ yang memukau, bibirnya yang tipis, dan tubuh atletisnya yang terlihat begitu kokoh dan tinggi badan yang lumayan. Err.. Sakura sampai menggelengkan kepalanya hanya membayangkan bentuk tubuh si tampan.

Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat. Ia menundukkan wajahnya melihat Sakura dari dekat. Gadis itu hanya setinggi dagunya. Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya pada mantel yang sedang ia gunakan sekarang. Baru pertama kalinya ia berdiri sangat dekat dengan seorang pemuda. Apalagi hanya berjarak satu jengkal tangan mungilnya. Sebelum-sebelumnya, jangankan sedekat ini jarak 5 meter saja Sakura sudah gugup. Terbayangkan betapa gelisahnya gadis itu sekarang jika jaraknya haya sejengkal?

Sasuke menatap gadis di bawahnya. Ia sedikit menarik dagu mungil gadis itu dan berujar pelan.

"Hn. Siapa namamu?"

Sakura merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan cepat. Ia menatap mata hitam Sasuke dari bawah dan berujar lirih,

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

Semilir angin malam menerpa kulit dua anak manusia berbeda gender ini. Sakura merasakan dingin dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Sasuke? Ia sedikit kasian melihat gadis dihadapannya dan menyampirkan mantelnya. Membuat tubuh kecil Sakura terbungkus dengan 2 mantel.

Sakura hendak protes, namun Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya membelah kota Konoha di malam hari. Saling bergandengan tangan dan menikmati kesunyian malam yang terasa sebagai alunan melodi tersendiri bagi pasangan baru ini.

**-o0o-**

Sudah 2 jam mereka berjalan bersama dan kini kedua pasangan itu berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke sedikit menggosokkan telapak tangannya. Ia memegang kedua bahu mungil Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan intens

"Dengar, aku hanya mengucapkannya satu kali. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujarnya serius.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Kedua mata mereka saling menatap satu sama lainnya. Bisa ia rasakan Sasuke menangkup wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura. Jadilah kekasihku."

Cup!

Dan pada akhirnya pun, Sakura bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih. Walau mungkin hanya bisa ia rasakan malam ini saja.

**-o0o-**

Sasori menggendong tubuh adiknya yang terlelap di dekat jembatan taman kota. Ia merasakan tubuh Sakura yang dingin dan pipinya memanas. Sasori melepaskan mantel yang ia gunakan di tubuh kecil adiknya dan menggendong Sakura di bahunya.

"Dasar, merepotkan."

Meninggalkan tempat dengan sejuta kenangan itu tanpa sadar bahwa Sakura menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Dan kembali menjelajahi dunia mimpi di dalam tidurnya. Tanpa tahu bahwa sosok pemuda yang berada tak jauh di seberang sana yang suda memperhatikannya sejak awal gadis itu tertidur dan mengusap pelan bibirnya sendiri.

"Hn. Cherry."

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Wkwkwkwk...**

**FF Gaje. Sebenarnya mau buat kalau mereka pacaran beneran. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya mainstream. Jadi aku buat aja Sakura bermimpi bahwa dia pacaran sama Sasuke. Padahal itu hanya mimpi dia sendiri. dan sasuke gak sengaja mergokin dia yg tertidur di dekat jembatan. **

**Waaahahahahaha...**

**Fict ini untuk Kuroda Michiyo yg sedang ulang tahun. Gomen jika ff-nya jelek dan gak maksimal. Tapi aku udah buatnya sepenuh hati. Semoga kamu tambah pintar, rajin ibadah, rajin menabung, gak suka sama um-um dan tanteh-tanteh lagi. Serta, canon sama Kuro :v pairing OTP-ku yg belum canon.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY MICHI ^^**

**Yah.. terakhirnya... Review dong!**


End file.
